The present invention relates to a sports training device and, more particularly, to a training device for sports that correctly teaches the art of snapping the wrist, as well as strengthen the wrist.
The most important factors in many sports are learning the correct fundamentals. When throwing a ball, one must correctly snap their wrist. When throwing a baseball or shooting a basketball, one must not only snap their wrist, but also, their fingers must flow with the snapping. Similar actions are present in many other sports as well. However, there are currently no good ways to teach this fundamental behavior.
Current devices do not allow for wrist snapping for throwing balls, hitting clubs, shooting basketballs, or the like. Current devices also do not allow for muscle memory and are often designed for one purpose and are not adjustable. As can be seen, there is a need for an improved sports training device that may be used to teach the art of snapping one's wrist in the appropriate fashion for the particular sport.